


throw me in the deep end, watch me drown

by knightswatch



Series: Pack Mentality [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Honestly I thought you were in a gang,” he shrugs his shoulders and grins when Kyoutani's mouth falls open just slightly. “This is sort of a relief.”</p><p>“You--” he pushes himself up, shaking his head, looking like he isn't sure if he should be angry or not. He seems to decide on not because his body curls inward slightly again like he's still nervous something terrible is going to happen. Like Yahaba is going to snap and suddenly devolve into hysterics. “You're not scared?”</p><p>“You've never scared me,” he means it when he says it and the look Kyoutani gives him shoots straight through his heart; it's all soft edges and raw surprise, the happy kind, like being handed a gift for no reason at all. There's a slow dawning smile on his face and it's of course then that Yahaba notices there's a dimple on his right cheek. He's never seen Kyoutani actually smile like this before, not a smirk or a grin, just looking honestly happy despite the constant furrow between his eyebrows. It's possible that his heart stops beating entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	throw me in the deep end, watch me drown

Kyoutani answers Yahaba avoiding him not by cornering him after practice or between classes, not by showing up at his desk at lunch and demanding to talk. Instead, Kyoutani shows up once again outside of Yahaba's window, throwing small pebbles against the glass until he's forced to open it up or risk the plinking sound waking up his mom.

He pushes the window open with a sharp glare, frowning already as Kyoutani approaches it like he's actually been invited inside. Yahaba shakes his head, hissing into the night air. “What do you think you're doing?”

Kyoutani has the audacity to even look stunned, pausing and rubbing the back of his neck with a beat of nervous energy. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“So you came to my house in the middle of the night?” At least he doesn't have to struggle to stay mad. Kyoutani scowls.

“You were avoiding me” he clarifies and shivers slightly. He's only in his shorts again, Yahaba notes with a frown. “Can I come in and talk?”

“Fine,” he tells himself he's only saying yes so he doesn't have to deal with Kyoutani's gang later for rejecting him. He moves back to standing by the bed and lets Kyoutani pull himself in and slide the window shut. He almost looks pleased until he meets Yahaba's gaze again. 

“Why are you skipping out on me?” He frowns, not ducking away this time when Yahaba frowns at him. “You could at least tell me, instead of being a dick about it.”

“I figured you already knew,” Yahaba sniffs, sitting on the bed and crossing his arms. He's surprised when Kyoutani joins him, close enough that Yahaba can feel the warmth that radiates off his skin despite the lack of clothing against the evening chill. Summer has just started to stretch its first touches over the weather and there's no way running around like Kyoutani is has been comfortable. It's a strange situation, sitting almost shoulder to shoulder while they have an argument. Kyoutani smells something like a wet dog and it isn't entirely the most pleasant thing Yahaba has encountered. “Do you need me to give you clothes again or are you alright dressing like you're feral?”

Seated so close he knows he isn't imagining the way Kyoutani flinches just slightly at the question, looking down at his bare knees with a scowl etched harder than usual across his face. “I need to talk to you.”

“You said that already,” Yahaba glances away when he grumbles his answer, rubbing the back of his head. “You're here, so go ahead and talk.”

“You aren't gonna believe me,” he sounds amazingly miserable and Yahaba is wondering if his interactions with Kyoutani aren't the friendly banter that he thought they were. He shifts so he's sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing Kyoutani's shoulder.

“Just talk, I'll listen to whatever you wanna tell me,” he makes his voice softer, easier. It's hard-- his instinct is still to try and tease an answer out of Kyoutani, to walk the line of almost-fighting, seeing exactly what he can get away with. Kyoutani lifts his head and there's something unusually nervous in his eyes, shoulders hunching inward before he sighs and pushes himself off the bed with a sigh.

“Alright,” he seems to square his entire body, planting his bare feet more firmly, staring at Yahaba. He doesn't say anything at all past agreeing.

There's a shift of some kind, but it's so fast that Yahaba's stunned brain can't actually catch up and understand what he's seeing until instead of Kyoutani, there's a dog sitting in the middle of his room, thick tail thumping in slow wags against the floor. He gapes stupidly at the animal, not sure how to reconcile the suddenly missing grumpy teenager and the very present dog. 

Though, he looks scruffier than the standard dog-- fur short and sandy yellow, ears tipped and tail plumed, with surprisingly small feet. He remembers exactly where he's seen this dog, of course, with the black stripes running down his sides and his overly intelligent gray eyes. He reaches a hand out towards his head but stops halfway, rubbing between his ears when Kyoutani lifts up and presses into his hand. When Yahaba doesn't come up with anything to say, Kyoutani yips at him. Loudly.

“Asshole, you can't just come into my room and start barking at me!” He hisses in return, reaching out in an effort to grab Kyoutani and almost toppling himself off the bed when he dances out of the way on nimble feet... paws. Yahaba frowns, righting himself and huffing. “I get it! You're a what... a werewolf? Shapeshifter? Dog-faced boy?”

If scruffy dogs could frown, Yahaba imagines it would be the look Kyoutani is currently giving him. When he turns back it's just as fast and confusing, his body changing in ways that Yahaba can't even begin to actually comprehend. And then he's sitting on Yahaba's floor with a tiny grin, looking up at him and rubbing the back of his head. “You're not freaking out.”

“Honestly I thought you were in a gang,” he shrugs his shoulders and grins when Kyoutani's mouth falls open just slightly. “This is sort of a relief.”

“You--” he pushes himself up, shaking his head, looking like he isn't sure if he should be angry or not. He seems to decide on not because his body curls inward slightly again like he's still nervous something terrible is going to happen. Like Yahaba is going to snap and suddenly devolve into hysterics. “You're not scared?”

“You've never scared me,” he means it when he says it and the look Kyoutani gives him shoots straight through his heart; it's all soft edges and raw surprise, the happy kind, like being handed a gift for no reason at all. There's a slow dawning smile on his face and it's of course then that Yahaba notices there's a dimple on his right cheek. He's never seen Kyoutani actually smile like this before, not a smirk or a grin, just looking honestly happy despite the constant furrow between his eyebrows. It's possible that his heart stops beating entirely.

“I-Iwaizumi-san too,” he says nervously and Yahaba blinks out of his staring, hoping to god that his cheeks are not as warm as they feel. He doesn't understand exactly what Kyoutani means until his mind blinks out of whatever strange hyperdrive it kicked into at the sight of that stupid dimple. 

“Is Oikawa-san?” He cocks an eyebrow, thinking back to the strange way that he seems unable to actually make any connection with Kyoutani. He tenses slightly before shaking his head, a sigh seeming to deflate his entire body, making him drop until he's seated on the floor again.

“No. He's--” Kyoutani frowns, staring at his hands for a moment before leaning back on his palms, stretching out across Yahaba's floor like he belongs there. Yahaba admits in a silent corner of his mind that he kind of likes the sight of it. “Bossy. He thinks because he knows what's going on that he has all the authority that Iwaizumi-san does.”

“Iwaizumi-san has authority?” Yahaba blinks, leaning forward slightly when Kyoutani nods. 

“We don't have an um, official anything around here,” he shrugs, leaning his head on one shoulder. “But Iwaizumi-san has the best relationships. And he's strong, so people listen to him.”

“Who else? Anyone on the team?” Yahaba curls so his knees are to his chest, setting his chin on them. It's oddly normal, asking Kyoutani who else he knows that's a werewolf. But it's comfortable; it seems like he fits better inside his own skin without the secret weighing him down. Kyoutani shakes his head, half his mouth quirked upwards.

“Karasuno's baldy is one too. He'll probably be in charge after Iwaizumi-san goes to school,” he pauses thoughtfully. “Their ace too-- the big guy. Iwaizumi-san says there're a few big players in Tokyo, too. Some important setter.”

Yahaba nods, not sure how else to answer that. He rubs his chin against his knees, humming thoughtfully. “You stopped me from getting mugged.”

Unbelievably, Kyoutani blushes at that, looking away. “I wasn't following you home or anything. I'm just... used to how people on the team smell. I just knew it was you and that you were freaked out about something...”

Yahaba almost wants to laugh at the absurd sounding defense, but he nods his head slowly instead, staying tucked in a small ball. “Thanks for that.”

Kyoutani grunts but is betrayed by red creeping up the tips of his ears. He glances away before pushing himself to his feet. “Do you have any other questions?”

“Can I kiss you?” It pops out before Yahaba has the time to stop it and Kyoutani freezes, eyes going comically wide as he stares down at Yahaba in return. Yahaba uncurls, standing up and raising an eyebrow, trying to make it obvious he's actually looking for an answer.

“T-that's not the kind of question I mean, you dick,” Kyoutani snaps and Yahaba does laugh this time, shrugging his shoulders. He doesn't move any closer, lets Kyoutani close space on his own. His height advantage is enough that he gets to tilt Kyoutani's head back and lean down to brush their lips together. He expects kissing Kyoutani to feel more rough, but his lips and his hair are both soft, the same with the soft breath he lets out that Yahaba can taste. There's a shift between them, an unconscious search for a better angle that ends with Kyoutani's tongue pressing tentatively into Yahaba's mouth--

And then his bedroom door swings open and Yahaba leaps back from Kyoutani that he almost knocks them both over. Takeru, his younger brother at fifteen, is staring at him with an eyebrow raised and an almost irritated frown. One of his stupid neon bandages is stuck to his cheek and he says nothing, staring at Kyoutani with a slowly growing smirk.

“I think I'll come back later,” he clicks the door shut with a laugh and Yahaba only groans and hangs his head.

**Author's Note:**

> You were all right, except none of you guessed Tanaka (really? no one else thinks Tanaka would be a great werewolf??)
> 
> AND none of you guessed that they would kiss this time, so, I still have surprises.


End file.
